Sharkbait
by WriterKos
Summary: Reid is engaged to be married with the ex-thief now art student Moni. Things are just settling down, right? Nope. A Monique Reid story
1. Settling down in DC

**_Title: _****_Sharkbait_**  
>Author: WriterKos<br>Rating: M  
>Parings: ReidOFC  
>Characters: Reid, OC, and the gang.<br>Genres: Romance, Character Study  
>Warnings: Sex, mentions of rape and child abuse.<br>Summary: Reid is engaged to be married with his ex-thief now art student Moni. Things are just settling down, right? Nope. A Monique Reid story

_Prelude: In Fish Loving Bird, Dr. Reid meets a thief aka painter named Monica Law. After a series of unfortunate events, she must officially disappear and as Reid and Moni are in love, they create a new identity for her as an art student in DC. She moves in with the genius, they are engaged to be married and things are slowly settling down, right?_

_ Wrong. _

_ There's more than meets the eye on the young thief as she holds a secret. She just has no idea what it is._

**_Chapter 1 - Settling down in DC_**

**_ _Sometimes God calms the storm. At other times, he calms the sailor. And sometimes he makes us swim. ~Author Unknown_  
><em>**

Moving to DC was easy. Settling down was becoming a small nightmare for the ex-thief.

After they had flown in, Reid took Moni to his apartment, just to cringe at the mess of books and old collection of mementos he had all over the place. She looked at everything curiously, but not as curious as his teammates who had rarely visited his flat.

"Ah... I'm sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting visitors." He took one of his used shirts from the sofa and folded it nervously, aware of the mess in his place. His teammates just looked at the impressive collection of books piled on every surface of the living room, but Moni's attention was fixed on something on a small corkboard hanging on the wall.

"You draw too?" She looked at him with a blinding smile, just to receive a blushing glance from Reid.

"Nah, that's just some…" Moni immediately went to a small pencil sketch of a stylized man with short hair on the wall, pinned to his corkboard with a small pin. "That's just a failed attempt to draw a suspect. I've failed miserably and… It doesn't hold a candle to what you do."

"Nah…" She studied the drawing of the young teenager who was a wannabe serial killer they had helped a couple of years ago when Gideon was still on the team. "It holds potential. You were able to capture the most important traces, the rest are details which are added later." She turned to him smiling. "I like it."

He smiled shyly, before throwing the shirt aside and glancing at Hotch, silently asking for his help.

"Why don't you have a seat here while I and the others fix the room so you can rest?"

"I'm not tired." Her statement is immediately contradicted by her huge yawn and her obvious tiredness as she blinks owlishly at him.

"Sure," he moves some books aside, freeing a spot on the sofa where he deposited her.

"I'll check the kitchen and prepare some tea, so you can have some liquid with your medicines." Said JJ, already leaving them alone.

The agents organized the bedroom and JJ fussed over Moni until she shooed her away and the older woman went to help them in the room.

When everything was set up, they returned to the living room and found Moni sleeping on the sofa, using an old thick calculus book as a pillow.

CM CM CM CM

Due to her still delicate state, Reid insisted that Moni should rest for a couple of days before going with him to meet the rest of the team, so she stayed in the small apartment while he went around finishing the paperwork so she could officially become Monique Reid.

She slept two entire days, just leaving the bed for eating or a shower and for the mandatory visits for the doctor Hotch arranged for her, who checked her sutures and her general condition.

Once she felt stronger, she slowly started to feel the itch she recognized as her usual need to draw something. She took one of her notebooks and pencils and, still lying on the bed, started to sketch something.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Meanwhile, Reid was drowning in paperwork back in Quantico, as the team had to finish the reports on all the arrests done during the taskforce to close down the human traffic ring Moni had unveiled.

Funny thing is, as she had officially died in the car crash, the agents involved nicknamed it _Operation_ _Moni_, in honor of the thief who had died sacrificing herself to expose the criminals.

Hotch was in close contact with the SACs of the other teams acting in the other states. Chief Strauss, despite her usual sourness, was basking on the political upheaval, as the breaking of this case had brought a lot of good press to her Section. So she was milking it as much as possible, going to press conferences and praising the dedication of the team on their efforts to have the job done.

Watching one of those press conferences, Hotch paused in the middle of the bullpen staring at the TV once again– maybe he shouldn't feel like that, but he was – surprised at the galls of the old bureaucrat.

"Anyone who hears her would think that she was an active part of the investigation." Morgan glared at the TV, before lowering his eyes to another yet set of reports, detailing the crimes of one of the arrested in Connecticut.

"She is saying that the full pardon was her idea," said Reid, frowning at the TV.

Hotch unfolded his arms, shaking his head, "Any press is good press. It's been a while since the Bureau had such a huge profile case and it will take a while until it is forgotten." He turned to Reid, "Until then, keep your love life low profile. We don't need people connecting your new fiancé with a dead thief."

"Okay."

CM CM CM CM

Moni ripped the paper from the notebook, crunching it in a small ball, unsatisfied with the result in it. She put the notebook aside and turned on the bed, looking at the growing pile of ruined sketches on the floor.

She closed her eyes frustrated, grabbing one of Reid's pillows and pressing her head against it, breathing deeply his scent trying to calm down. If she didn't find a way to break this funk, she would go crazy.

She slowly left the bed, careful with her stitches, going to the bathroom.

She was going to explore c_hez_ Reid.

CM CM CM CM

Garcia was staring at her computer, looking at what she had found and praying, begging to be wrong. She checked her data again and closed her eyes as her babies beeped doing its magic. When the program ran its course, the results on her search hadn't changed when she opened her eyes.

With a heavy heart, she took the phone. After the second ring, she got an answer.

"SSA Hotchner."

"Hotch, we have a problem."

CM CM CM CM

The team gathered in the BAU conference room, uncertain why they were called as they had to finish this case first before taking any new. Hotch and Garcia were nowhere to be found.

"Are we going back to the field so soon? Aren't we out of rotation until we finish this?"

Reid asked, glancing at Morgan who just shrugged and immediately grimaced, feeling discomfort with his stitches.

"I thought we were. But maybe Hotch changed his mind. I'm out of the field anyway until the docs say otherwise." He muttered, playing with his pen nervously as he glances at JJ, who also shrugs.

"I haven't approved any new case for us. I was ordered by Strauss to filter the cases to other teams until we finish this case, which doesn't seem to even near an end so soon. If Hotch took a new case, it came directly to his desk, not mine."

As she spoke, Hotch and Garcia entered the conference room with hurried steps, Garcia running to the computer and immediately typing something on it.

Hotch didn't even salute his agents, he closed the door of the room after himself and locked it, bringing concerned looks from all inside. He looked gravely at everyone, his eyes finally settling on Reid's and stopping.

"Moni's case is not over. It never was." He announced somberly, bringing surprised gasps to everyone.

"What?" Reid couldn't stop his surprise.

Hotch glanced at Garcia, who was twisting her hands nervously before her laptop. With his signal, she started pulling some images on the plasma TV.

A World map appeared on screen, along with red dots and yellow dots on almost all major cities in US and some in Europe.

Garcia looked briefly at Hotch, who nodded giving her the okay to explain.

"I was cross referencing Moni's red notebook, trying to ensure that we returned everything to their rightful owners, when I've noticed a certain pattern emerging."

Everyone's attention was on the computer tech, who went to the plasma and pointed to the yellow dots on it.

"I've pinpointed in yellow the places mentioned by Moni in her notebooks, but I've found out that all the places with red dots were robbed – again – approximately between six months to five years _after_ Moni's visit to the place."

All agents stayed in silence for a moment, trying to absorb the implications of this finding. Reid was the first to figure it out, looking at Hotch horrified, who nodded silently at the younger profiler.

"Declercq knew that Moni would never become the master thief he expected her to be, as her Asperger would always deviate her from the task at hand to something pretty that caught her attention on the way. But she did become an expert in breaking and entering. So why not profit from her knowledge?"

"He was selling inside info on how to break into the places…" muttered Reid, glancing at the map again.

"…so someone else would come later, aware of all holes and failures on the systems and grab all the valuables that Moni would have no interest unless they were _pretty_." Morgan completed, finally seeing the pattern emerging on it.

"Oh, my God. He was using her all along." Prentiss said, horrified at what that kind of knowledge would do to the young woman, who she had become fast friends.

"That's not the bad news." Garcia clicked something and some purple dots appeared on the screen, overlapping one third of the yellow and red dots. Some were in Europe and others were in US soil. "These are the robberies which had at least one deceased during its progress. They were vicious, brutal and their stolen objects were art works, none yet retrieved. The oldest ones were in Europe but the last fifteen grand thefts… were in American soil."

"No one has ever connected them because they were organized in different ways, different systems were overcome to enter. Usually a burglar sticks to one system and chooses his future victim based on that, but this guy broke in almost all types of security and left no trace of himself." Said Hotch, receiving a speculative look from Rossi.

"Other than leaving a body behind." Said JJ, already thinking on the paperwork for this.

"A body or two." Completed Garcia. When everyone looked at her, "I marked with purple the places were people died, but I've never mentioned it was only one victim in each place."

"You mentioned," Rossi stood up, walking towards the screen and looking speculative at Hotch, "_he_ left no trace of _himself_ behind. Why are you so sure our unsub is a man?"

Garcia glanced worriedly at Reid and lowered her eyes, bringing everyone on alert that something was very wrong.

"What?"

Hotch glanced at Reid, his face impassive but not masking his worry, "If the person he found in his way in was male, he killed point blank. If it was female, he first raped the victim before breaking her neck."

Reid paled, thinking of the possible ramifications of it. He glanced heartbroken from Rossi to Hotch, who shook his head.

"We have to talk to Moni again, Reid."


	2. Location Location Location

A/N: My dear readers, I apologize again for the delay in posting a new chapter but I have to say that RL sucks. Big time. But I'm writing again, so let's have some fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Location Location Location<em>**

Moni carefully went through Reid's wardrobe, finding all his scholarly/just came out of college clothes carefully organized. She then checked the second bedroom which he had transformed into a small storage room.

He had promised to empty it out and prepare a nice cozy room only for her. But she was welcome to sleep in his bed for as long as she wished. She checked around the living room and finally figured out what was bothering her all along.

It wasn't the mess of books on every surface or the various science posters on the walls that were bothering her. No, that she could take. It was the lack of light. Natural light. Reid's apartment was one of those tiny apartments which the only natural light came from small square windows in the living room or in the main bedroom. And both windows were turned towards a dead end alley at the back of his apartment, facing another apartment block.

For someone who had lived most of her entire life in an airy loft with plenty of natural light coming in from her huge cathedral windows on both sides of the loft, she was feeling claustrophobic.

Time to go exploring again.

CM CM CM CM

"Where is Moni right now?" Hotch asked Reid, who was frowning at the report of the robberies which Garcia had gathered for them.

Each agent was checking a pile of five, but there were others yet in the middle of the table untouched.

"Her medicines are still making her feel dizzy and groggy, so she sleeps the whole morning, eats something and sketches something during the afternoon." He smiled briefly as he remembered the scene he found when he arrived at home the last four days. "She has being doing sketches of some paintings she wants to do in the future, but she hasn't decided yet what will be her next project. So she simply keeps drawing and last night, when I arrived at home, I found her snoring on the pillows surrounded by drawings all over the bed and floor."

"Have you talked to her?"

"About what?" Reid asked distractedly, his attention back on his report.

Prentiss rolled her eyes at him while JJ just stared at Reid, "About… _stuff_. About your relationship."

"Why should we talk about that? We're fine." He shrugged, not seeing the shared look between the two women.

"Have you ever been in a long serious relationship, Reid?" Morgan asked, leaning his chair back as far as it would go and supporting his elbows on the chair arms, glancing seriously at the younger man who finally lifts his eyes from the report in his hand and looks at them, seeing the disbelieving looks in their faces.

"Ah… not really. Why?"

"Women _need_ to talk. And you to listen. If she is not talking, there's a problem brewing somewhere…" Said JJ, looking at him.

"I don't want to put any pressure on her. She's been through enough." Reid muttered, just to notice Rossi looking at him with a small smile.

"Learn it from a man who has been divorced three times. If they are not _talking_, they are _thinking_. And you will _not_ like what they are thinking." Rossi closed his folder and left, going to Hotch's office, leaving Reid with his colleagues who were all glaring at him.

"What did I do?"

CM CM CM CM

Moni, moved by some kind of instinct, climbed all steps up until she reached the roof of the small apartment building, pausing at each floor to catch her breath. She would look around the corridor but there wasn't much to see, just boring brown doors all the way to the end. She had hope that there must be something somewhere in here that could be useful for her. So she kept going up and up.

Finally, she reached the last floor and found the door which would give her access to the roof locked. She snickered as she checked the lock, starting to work on it immediately. Soon the door clicked and she finally hit the jackpot. She stepped onto the roof and closed her eyes, spinning slowly with open arms as the pale sun shone brightly over her.

She wasn't bothered with the dirt accumulating on the edge of the roof or the broken pieces of glass scattered around. Or the smudges of pollution which created a thick cover on the flat surfaces everywhere.

She stopped spinning and looked around, glad to notice that the other buildings rooftops were level with the one she was on and the light ruled unchallenged spilling from all sides. In the far left corner of the roof, there was a small structure that must have been a long time ago a greenhouse, with most of its glass panes broken and the few that were intact were covered with years of accumulated filth. She walked slowly towards it, ignoring the pigeons dirty poop accumulated under her soft shoes and studying how the light filtered through the windows of the small greenhouse and how the sun would shine over it regardless of the season and hour of the day.

She looked around the rooftop, not seeing the wooden pieces scattered around, the dirt and the pigeons' crap covering the floor, but she saw in her mind's eye a small rolling river stones path, flanked by carefully tended garden with grass, flowers and herbs, carefully organized in sinuous patterns. She turned back to the greenhouse, imagining it fixed with clear windows, the door which was hanging out of its hinges fixed with a small white handmade sign with "Monique Reid's Workshop" hanging from the door.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again her vision had faded, showing again the destroyed greenhouse, the dirty floors and the broken glass shards covering the floor.

She sighed and went back to Reid's apartment. She had some phone calls to make.


	3. Home sweet home

A/N: My dear readers, I apologize again for the delay in posting a new chapter but I have to say that RL sucks. Big time. But I'm writing again, so let's have some fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Home sweet home<em>**

Reid arrived home that night and was surprised to find Moni sitting on the sofa, not in bed like the previous three evenings, surrounded by sketches of a garden, carefully delineating the path from the herbs and flowers areas.

"Hey, that's new. I haven't seen this before." He said as salutation. "You're planning on going back to landscapes again?"

"Hi Spence. Not really. That's a new project I'm thinking about." She smiled brightly at him before her attention went back to her crayons, adding some more color to another sketch she was doing.

"Nice." He said, sitting beside her and checking her over. Her paleness had abated and there was a nice flush of health on her face, different from the sickly pallor she had the last few days. "You look much better tonight than this morning. Are you feeling any pain at all?"

"I feel better. The painkillers left me drowsy, so I stopped taking them so I can stay awake more hours."

"They are there for a reason," Reid said, gently taking one of her hands in his and squeezing it, making her look up at him from her drawing. "The McGill Pain Scale is well known to measure discomfort, and it is used throughout the world to determine intensity of pain. There are 78 word pains in its longest version grouped in twenty subclasses of 20 of three to five words and…"

As Reid rambled on, Moni tore her gaze from her drawing and looked at him, as he in his most adorable way kept explaining about the different types of pain scales and how they varied from patient to patient. She couldn't resist and lifted a hand to brush a bangle of his long hair behind his earlobe, surprising him and earning her a bright toothy grin from him as he kept speaking.

She tuned him out and lowered her eyes to his lips, fascinated about how he could talk about anything to anyone and then decided to simply shut him up with the most efficient way she knew.

"…the Pearson correlation coefficients are: sensory subscale 0,76, affective subscale 0,78, evaluation subscale, a single category, 0,47. The coefficient for the sum score, the Total Pain Rating Index, is 0,832. The internal consistency is investigated thoroughly and..."

He felt rather than saw her hand going to the back of his head bringing him down into a kiss that effectively shut him up. He initially moaned and muttered, before his brain picked up what his body was doing and his hands finally wrapped around Moni's lighter frame and hugged her, bringing her flush against his chest.

Both moaned with the contact, Moni immediately wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue diving into her mouth and finding her mouth willing to welcome him.

They parted ways, both flushed with the interaction and grinned at each other.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" He asked with a small smile, noticing her glazed look as she stared at his lips. She licked her own lips, now attracting his glance to hers.

"You've lost me somewhere at the word pains and scales, but I really like how your mouth works."

"You do, uhm?" His smile became a full toothy grin, receiving a heated look from her before she leaned and rubbed her perky nose against his cheek. She hummed her answer and started showering light kisses on his neck, just to bring a sigh from Reid as he relaxed on his sofa and closed his eyes under her ministrations. He opened his eyes abruptly as he remembered what Hotch had asked him to do.

"I need you to come with me to the office tomorrow." He said, loathing to break the mood between them but knowing that he had to tell her before they engaged in other activities and he… well forgot.

"Okay." She lifted her eyes from his neck and looked at him with bright eyes, "Will I finally meet Garcia?"

"Ah, you will."

"Good." She grinned and stood up from his lap, where she had landed sometime ago during their necking session, "come, let me show you what I've been reading in your books."

He took her hand and followed her docilely into his room. "My books? I have several. Which ones are you talking about?"

"I was particularly curious about '_Treaty on human sexuality'_ and that '_The Female Body'."_

"Ah." He blushed noticing the same blush spreading on her grinning face, "Those."


	4. Meeting Titania

**_Chapter 4: Meeting Titania_**

The following morning, Reid insisted that Moni take her pain pills before leaving, as well as to carry some extras in her drawing bag just in case she felt the need during the day.

As they left the building, he was surprised when he found his landlord standing by the door, as if waiting for some delivery. He was even more surprised by the warm hello he gave Moni, who, always in her happy self, chatted amicably with him before following Reid out of the building.

"Since when are you friends with my landlord?" he asked, surprised, noticing the bright smile curving her lips as she looked at him with shining eyes.

"Mr. Jones? He's a sweet man, he is helping me with a project of mine." Reid felt his eyebrows rising to his hairline, as in the five years he had lived there, Jones had never even shown the smallest hint of smile on his face and had a sour and downright rude attitude towards everyone in the building.

Yet, with Moni, he had been all smiles and handshakes.

"Really?"

She just smiled and kept walking to a Bureau issued car, which he opened the passenger door, shook his head confused and went back to the driver's seat.

Reid chuckled and drove off to Quantico, as Moni observed the scenic drive with curious eyes. Once arriving at Quantico, he parked in one of the designated parking spots and rushed Moni through security, assuring the guards of her identity and getting her a visitor's badge.

With a visitor's badge hanging from her black turtleneck, she felt herself being slowly guided by Reid's hand on her back towards the BAU's lair. She looked at the serious people in somber looking suits walking in hurried steps down the corridors and towards the elevators, noticing the intensity that seemed to charge the air with electricity.

These people were working hard to save lives and solve problems, they needed answers fast and that could be felt in the very air she was breathing.

"Come Moni, I have someone here that I want to introduce to you." He said as he opened the glass door and guided her inside the main bullpen of the BAU.

Moni followed Reid holding his hand until they are in the middle of the room where Morgan is standing beside Prentiss and a short blond who had her back turned to them.

"This is Penelope Garcia. She's our computer tech here..."

Everything else Reid said was lost to Moni as the short blond woman turned around and smiled with a huge smile towards them, her bright clothes very different to the sober colors of the other agents in the room. Moni looked fascinated from the bright blond hair, framing a face dominated by stylish red rimmed eyeglasses. The bright pink lips made a sharp contrast to the white skin, while the embroidered yellow top was a nice complement to the tartan style skirt, in green and dark brown. The attire was completed with net thighs in bright purple color, crowned with red ruby doll slippers.

Moni captured Garcia's attire in a glance and all agents noticed the glazed look in Moni's face as she left Reid's side and started to look Garcia up and down, slowly going around her.

"Is something wrong? Is this something she usually does?" Garcia looked confused at Reid, who simply shrugged, uncertain of the reason for such strange behavior.

"I don't know. I've never seen her do that."

He approached Moni who was looking at Garcia with a smile on her face, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Titania?" Moni whispered in such a soft voice that Reid could barely make out her words.

"I beg your pardon, what?"

She glanced up at Reid giggling, excited, "Titania." Reid opened his mouth trying to speak, but Moni beat him up to it.

She turned to Garcia, "You're so pretty. Would you let me paint you?"

"Wow," the computer tech smiled, charmed, "Nobody has ever asked that from me."

"No, but you don't understand." Moni took Garcia's hand in hers and started studying the delicate lines up to the purple polish on the nails. "Not everybody mixes colors because they can't understand them or can't match them. But you do. And that makes you… extraordinary. Would you let me paint you?"

"You think me … extraordinary." Garcia was looking at Moni barely containing her surprise at Moni's surreal request.

"Yes, unique. I could paint you like Titania."

"And who's that?"

"Titania was the fairy queen from Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare." Said Reid, while Moni looked around the desks, trying to find something.

"I need paper," she glanced up at Morgan, who went to his own desk and gave her a note pad with some pencils. Moni immediately started making a draft in soft lines to the astonishment of the agents observing her.

"I would draw you like Titania, sitting on a bench of Hera surrounded by flowers, many flowers. Your dress would be made of herbs, delicately woven to contrast with alabaster skin. We could draw ruins in the background, surrounding you with fairies all sitting at your feet as you bestowed upon them pollen and songs. And in your hands you could hold a basket overflowing with fruit, a prelude to harvest."

Moni drew the elements in quick lines as she spoke, bringing to life a masterpiece in artful strokes right before the surprised eyes of the agents.

"And we could give you a crown of butterflies, their diaphanous wings in blue and green."

She finished the draft and showed it to Garcia, who had a hand covering her mouth as she stared at herself in the drawing as the fairy queen, surrounded by fairies with a forest like background. It was richly detailed for a drawing made in just a few minutes.

Garcia felt her eyes filling with tears as she pointed the drawing.

"You could do something like that? Paint me like that?"

Moni nodded, smiling shyly. "Would you pose for me?"

Garcia grinned wickedly and grasped Moni's hand, "Girl, we just became best friends. Come, you're staying with me the rest of the day." She looked at Reid, shaking her head astonished. "She's going with me and I'll hold her hostage until you're done with your job. When you need her, she's in my office. Come Moni." She started dragging Moni towards the door, who followed her docilely eager to stay with the colorful tech. She glanced smiling at Reid and waved at him, who waved back grinning at them.

Hotch, who had observed the scene from the door of his office, approached Reid and stood by his side, as they both watched the two women talking excitedly as they disappeared down the corridor.

"Should we be worried?" asked Hotch, imagining Garcia's office filled with colorful girly things and Moni adding her drawings of cute stuff to the walls.

"She will draw Garcia exhaustively until she is satisfied she memorized every nuance of her body, before she commits herself to sketch her for a painting. She will be busy for a long time."

Hotch nodded, satisfied to have Moni busy for a while. "Does she have any idea why you've brought her here today?"

Reid grimaced, unwilling to explain what had transpired when he arrived at home from the office, "Not really, I've just said that you and Rossi had to talk to her again."

Hotch immediately looked down at his younger profiler, noticing how he blushed and fidgeted under his gaze. "Let me guess, no time to explain why we needed her here."

Reid's blush was enough to answer his question. Derek and Prentiss giggled as they've noticed how uncomfortable he became, both grinning wider as they've received a glare from the younger man.

"She wasn't in the mood for talking, okay?" He explaining, blushing even brighter.

Hotch, always diplomatic, interfered before Reid's face became a permanent beet-red color, turning to Prentiss, "Any word from the art gallery?"

Prentiss smiled lightly, "They haven't even made a dent on the content of the first locker. According to the curator I've spoken to, a finding of such a huge number of works of art in a single strike is the equivalent of finding the loot of the Nazi's in the caverns of Bavaria."

"Any idea of the commercial value of it?"

"It's hard to tell," says Reid. "Moni's not known in the artistic circles but every single piece she has ever created could be considered a masterpiece. Her copies of well known painters could also be considered of monetary value but her original work, if slowly introduced to the market could reach astronomic figures."

"How much money are we talking about?" Morgan asked, sitting on the edge of his desk and looking at Hotch and Reid.

"Thousands of dollars," Reid said, just to be contradicted by Prentiss.

"Millions. The curator told me that Carrara marble statue alone could be worth millions if sold to the right person." Prentiss said, just to bring a shy smile to Reid's face as Morgan teased him.

"Lucky Reid, his girlfriend is worth millions. Better take care of her otherwise I'll snatch her from you."

"Ha, she's not your type and…" Reid stuck his hands and rolled on the balls of his feet, frowning as he remembered a snippet of their conversation during their first night together, "… and you're definitely not her type."

"I'm not her type? Come on, I'm every girl's type. I'm every girl's dream." Morgan stood up and gave a little twist, showing off his masculine figure, making Prentiss and Hotch shake their heads laughing as Reid glanced him up and down.

"Believe me, Derek, you're not Moni's."


End file.
